This invention relates to packaging fresh cut parts of plants, such as leaves or flower-bearing stems, or artificial embodiments thereof, and like-sized articles which are displayed for their ornamental appeal; and to supplementing such ornamental appeal.
To improve longevity, such articles require care and protection from damage that may result from accidental striking or dropping, as during transport. To improve appearance, it is useful to prevent accumulation of dust and other air-borne particles on such articles.
It is an object of this invention to provide a packaging designed to improve the longevity and appearance of such articles, and to add ornamental features.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new method and machine for packaging and displaying decorative articles such as cut flowers.